Moonlight Becomes Him
by amightypenguin
Summary: After months of toying with him, Draco finally makes his move on Charlie.


Draco belonged in the moonlight. Just now, with the sun streaming through the window and onto his pale body, it just didn't look quite right.

But Charlie wasn't complaining. True, the younger man coming to him in the middle of the day while he was supposed to be working had not been part of his plan, but who was he to complain? Especially now, when he had Draco Malfoy spread over his bed and staring at him with lust-crazed eyes. Draco was obediently not touching himself, but Charlie could see his muscles quiver with the need to reach down and touch his rampantly aroused cock. Charlie smirked and let the kid sweat a little more.

Draco had been leading him around by the nose for months. Had Charlie not found it amusing, he would not have let it go on so long. But he rather enjoyed seeing the blond dig himself into the hole of his own making. Whenever Draco flirted with Charlie, Charlie went right along with it. All the way until Draco would suddenly cut him off, thinking he'd been so clever. With Charlie's hands on his hips, or his arms, or his face, Draco would suddenly push him away and give him a haughty look.

"_What do you think you're doing? As if I'd lower myself to a Weasley."_

Sometimes his words were more cruel, or sometimes he'd just give a gentlemanly snort and walk away. Charlie let him, for as much as Draco tried to hide his growing attraction to him, he was not nearly as smooth as he'd like to think. Charlie could see the dilated pupils, the pounding pulse in his neck, and the bulge in his perfectly pressed trousers. Knowing that Draco was just a ticking time bomb, Charlie waited. The kid had promise hidden under his icy exterior and Charlie wanted to see how far that promise stretched.

Luckily, he was patient. And now, he had what he wanted.

Draco reached down with one long-fingered, well manicured hand.

"No," Charlie said, his voice soft yet commanding. Draco whimpered. Keeping his eyes locked with the boy on his bed, Charlie smiled.

Sweat stood out on Draco's forehead. Charlie really had kept him waiting for long enough. He stood and Draco's eyes brightened. Chuckling at the boy's impatience, Charlie started to undress.

He knew Draco was eighteen. He knew that he'd just left his home to get away from his needy mother and domineering father. To the surprise of all, he'd moved in with Harry. After the final battle at Hogwarts, the two seemed to form some sort of odd friendship. Well, at least they tolerated each other. With Draco Malfoy living with Harry, he seemed to wheedle into their lives. He wasn't too bad and as the months progressed, he even managed to be entertaining.

Grey eyes followed Charlie's hands as his slid the buttons loose on his shirt. Charlie took his time, tossing the red shirt aside before removing his denims. Draco was practically vibrating. Charlie knelt on the bed and crawled up Draco's body. He didn't say a word as Draco touched his arms, running his fingertips over the cords of muscle Charlie still had from his years of working on the dragon reserve. Draco's eyes fell to his hand, watching himself trace the many freckles splattered over Charlie's body.

"On everyone else in your family, I find these little spots humorous," Draco said quietly.

"But not on me?" Charlie replied patiently, letting him do as he pleased.

"No, not on you," Draco said. "None of the others make me want to lick them from head to toe, using these strange dots as a map."

Charlie smiled. "I'm glad of that."

After that, they did not speak. Charlie did not need Draco to voice the fact that he was not very experienced. Whether or not he was a virgin, it was hard to tell. But every impatient arch, every breathy cry, told Charlie that Draco had not yet learned to control his reactions or even to voice his desires. Those expressive grey eyes had an innocent mixture of frantic need and curious wonder.

Charlie used his mouth and tongue on all that glorious pale skin. He tasted vanilla and sweat. As he trailed his lips over Draco's flat stomach, he decided there was nothing sweeter than the quivers of a lover lost. When he reached Draco's pulsing arousal, he kissed the soft platinum hair surrounding the base before taking the whole length down his throat. Draco cried out sharply and arched his back. Charlie gripped his hips and took his time moving his mouth up and down. Draco's cock tasted better than his skin.

He stopped soon, however. He wanted to be inside that body when he made the younger man come. With one long suck, he released him. Draco looked up dazedly and grinned. Charlie smirked and reached for his bedside table. Riffling through the random things in his drawer, he was caught completely by surprise as a mouth wrapped around his own cock. He went rigid and looked down in shock. In nearly everything else, Draco was obviously unsure of himself. But in this, he knew what he was doing and pulled out all the stops. All Charlie could do was run his fingers through that unreal white-blond hair.

It was perfect. Better than perfect. He couldn't think; only feel. Draco's mouth was hot and wet and he knew just how to use his tongue, his lips. Mindlessly, Charlie rocked his hips. Proving further that Draco had done this before, he relaxed his throat and took Charlie all the way to the base without gagging.

He felt his own imminent release and quickly pulled Draco back by the hair. Once again those grey eyes caught his and they showed confusion. For an answer, Charlie held up the bottle of lube he kept in his drawer. Draco's eyes darkened and he quickly threw himself onto his back on the bed. Charlie grinned at his enthusiasm.

Settling himself between Draco's pale thighs, he slicked the first two fingers of his hand.

"Have you done this before?" he asked, reaching down to stroke Draco's cock leisurely.

Draco suddenly looked less sure of himself as Charlie's fingers descended. "Once," he said quietly. "It….didn't go well."

"Would you rather not?"

Draco's eyes hardened. "I've been dreaming of this for months! If you stop now, so help me God I'll hex you into next year!"

Hiding his amusement, Charlie nodded and prodded Draco's arse with his slicked fingers. Draco took a deep breath and relaxed every bone in his body. _Good boy,_ Charlie thought. He took the fingers like a champion, allowing himself to be stretched and prepared. When Charlie prodded his prostate, Draco yelped and clawed the bed. Mindlessly, he begged. Charlie caressed him there for a little longer before removing his fingers and slicking himself liberally. He was aching, pulsing. He shuffled closer, bringing Draco's legs over his hips, and began to press against the pink pucker of Draco's arse.

Draco tensed for a brief moment. Charlie, taking all his cues from his young lover at that point, paused.

"Could you…" Draco's voice was tight. "Would you mind… can I hold you?"

Within the matter of moments Charlie considered many things. Brief glimpses of the looks Draco had been giving him for months, the flirting, the name-calling, the running away, the coming back. So many little things; jokes, arguments, certain clothes, soft hands brushing his in passing. All those things combined into one thought: this was more than a one-off. The notion didn't bother Charlie at all. As a matter of fact, the whole idea made his stomach clench pleasantly.

When he leaned forward, pressing his front to Draco's, when those pale arms wrapped around his shoulders, Charlie sighed in contentment. It felt so lovely. He didn't pause to think as he leaned down and took Draco's pouty little mouth. It appeared Draco didn't either because soon they were kissing as though they'd been doing it for years. Draco's mouth tasted as intoxicating as the rest of him.

They continued to kiss as Charlie pressed forward. Draco tensed again, but urged Charlie to keep going.

"It doesn't hurt too bad," Draco said with a wince. Charlie was about to protest, to pull away, but Draco pulled him down for another kiss.

Draco didn't make a sound until Charlie was fully inside that tight heat. The first noise either made was when they both sighed explosively. Charlie fought the urge to pound and take, fighting mentally with himself. He didn't want to hurt the boy under him. But _God_ he needed to move, to thrust into that perfect arse. His heart was galloping, his pulse thundering in his ears, but he at least knew to still take his cue from Draco.

The boy's eyes were closed, his face set in a frown.

"You okay?" Charlie whispered.

"It…it doesn't hurt as bad," Draco said. "I thought…. I figured it always hurt so bad and that I was just a baby. But this isn't… Can you move?"

Charlie groaned and pulled his hips back slowly before angling himself so that he'd drag over Draco's prostate. Draco's eyes popped open and his mouth formed an O. He looked so startled that Charlie laughed and did it again. Soon they were moving together with absolutely no finesse. Draco pushed against him as he rocked his hips, throwing them both off of any sort of rhythm but it didn't matter. They did what felt good. Had Charlie had any brain cells left, he would have reached down to stroke Draco himself but his mind was mush. He could only watch as Draco wrapped his hand around his own cock and pulled in time with Charlie's thrusts.

He tried to last as long as his young lover, but he was so hard, so far gone, that he came with a shout; fireworks exploding down his spine and through his prick. Draco pulled him into a kiss and captured his cries eagerly.

When he had full use of his brain once more, Charlie pulled back slowly, trying not to hurt either of them. And then he wasted no time, swooped down and took Draco's cock all the way into his mouth. Draco thrashed his legs, narrowly missing kicking Charlie in the side. Charlie worked furiously and within seconds, Draco's released flooded his mouth as he cried out loudly. Triumphantly, Charlie swallowed.

They settled beside each other after that, Draco looking startled while Charlie felt fully sated for the first time in years.

"I didn't know it could feel like that," Draco said finally. Charlie smirked.

"It feels like all kinds of things," Charlie replied. Draco stretched like a kitten who had just eaten its fill and wanted a nap.

"Can I stay?" he asked, carefully looking at the ceiling and schooling his features into a blank mask.

Charlie reached out and pulled him close, settling his mouth at Draco's ear. "I expect you to."

Draco smiled and closed his eyes, promptly falling asleep. Charlie was awake much longer, just staring at the beautiful boy on his bed. The sun set and soon the moon would begin to shine. He looked forward to seeing his lover in his proper light.


End file.
